Cookies and Chocolate
by LongDragon
Summary: Elizabeth and Steven and Insomnia. Caldweir, AU. On indefinite hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Elizabeth is on the Daedalus, coming back from a trip to Earth

Rating: K

Category: General/Romance

Pairing: Caldweir

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis belong to MGM, SciFi, and anybody I forgot. I'm borrowing some characters for a while, and this storyline is mine.

Beta: Self

Timeline: After Long Goodbye and before Coup D'Etat. I only saw as far as Long Goodbye I'm ignoring the last 4 episodes of Season 2. Also, Simon and Elizabeth were married.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the galley of the _Daedalus_, watching the starlines streak past, leaving Earth far behind with all her fears. She had nothing left there anymore – her father had passed away long ago, and her mother had died a few years before Elizabeth entered the Stargate program. Simon was out of her life as well; her reason for going back on this run was to finalize their divorce. She'd given Simon almost everything, and taken her money with her. Atlantis was her home now.

She was so deeply caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the new person in the room – until he slid two cookies and a mug of hot chocolate under her nose. Startled, she looked up to see a pair of eyes the same dark color as the drink, their expression a mix of concern and…something.

"Colonel, I'm not all that familiar with military food, but I'm pretty sure chocolate chip _cookies_ aren't on the menu." Elizabeth said, breaking their silence. The commander of the Daedalus smiled, taking the seat across from her.

"They aren't. But if you eat them within a few days, they keep just fine in a plastic bag." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow

"You bake, Colonel?" Caldwell laughed.

"I wouldn't torture you. There's a bakery across the street from my apartment, and while Atlantis's food is okay, it's sometimes nice to have food that's not military _or_ from another galaxy," it was Elizabeth's turn to smile, and they sat and ate for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought you up here? You don't seem the insomniac type," Caldwell suddenly looked like he'd been caught red-handed at something. He hesitated for a second before meeting her eyes.

"It's a small ship, and rumors travel pretty quickly. I heard your name mentioned a few times along with a couple of words that…I took it you cut a few ties, and when I passed by I thought you might enjoy some company. I have heard that you are a bit of an insomniac, though." Part of her was amused at his embarrassment over his admission, and another part was glad for his presence and concern.

"Comes with the territory," she said, and he nodded. Neither said anything else, but Elizabeth soon found herself yawning. Caldwell silently rose and walked her to her cabin, his hand on her back to ensure she didn't stumble. As she drifted off to sleep she realized that when had any other man tried to help her, she'd have snapped and told them she was fine on her own. But she never told Caldwell to move.

* * *

So? What'd you think? I have ideas to continue, let me know if I should. I welcome grammatical and other constructive criticism, but please don't flame the pairing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all reviewers! Here is your continuation. (and hurrah for the premiere!)

* * *

The next night found them bent over Steven's chessboard. They were evenly matched – one brilliant move by the doctor meriting another by the soldier. It was late, he didn't know how late, and their third game was close to its end. As the last straggler exited the galley to attend to her watch, Steven allowed himself a small smile.

Two games had ended in a stalemate. That had thrown him – as an accomplished battle strategist, he hadn't expected such a challenge from the woman opposite him. They had traded wins in their games that day on Atlantis, but he had assumed distraction clouding their minds. Now, with their full attention on the game, neither could seem to outmaneuver the other.

Until now. Steven had managed to keep his queen along with a few other crucial pieces, where Dr. Weir had lost all but two pawns and a bishop besides her king. When Steven sent his castle to remove the bishop, the doctor moved her hand as if to knock her king over.

He caught her hand with his before she could reach the piece.

"What happened to never surrender, Doctor?" Their eyes locked and for a split second he forgot about the battlefield under their hands.

She couldn't seem to find anything to say. Removing her hand from his, she slid one pawn into a protective, if sacrificial, position before the king.

Steven felt slightly bad about winning this one, but by the time he called checkmate Dr. Weir had a small smile of her own and he let it go, wondering what was on her mind. They reset the pieces and Weir, playing white, went first, pushing her king's pawn out two spaces. Steven moved a knight; she followed by sending out her bishop. He sent out a castle's pawn, and she moved her queen. Confused, he moved another pawn, and-

"Checkmate," Dr. Weir was sitting there with a very smug smile on her face. Steven couldn't hide his own disbelief as he examined the board. She had moved her queen and taken his king-side bishop's pawn. No pieces around the queen could attack her, and he couldn't attack her with his king because her bishop could take him then. He was well and truly beaten.

"Where did you learn that?" Was all he could get out. And more importantly, how did he not see it coming at all. Her smile grew wider.

"My father. He taught me to play chess. The first time we played, he used that move against me, then showed me how to do it. In high school and college when I didn't really want to play but someone asked me to, I would use that move so that the game ended quickly. No one could ever figure it out." She reached out and slowly began to pick up her pieces. He reluctantly followed suit.

"So you only use that move when you don't want to play with someone?" He questioned, trying not to let his feeling slip into his voice. She grinned again.

"Well it comes in handy when playing arrogant colonels, too," Steven noticed her slightly teasing tone and relaxed. Once the pieces and board were back in their wooden box, they left the galley together.

"So I'm arrogant, now?" he asked as they neared her cabin.

"Perhaps arrogant wasn't the right word," she responded without missing a beat. "You're more along the lines of…overconfident." They were at her door now.

"Well, Elizabeth, at least I'll always have you around to keep me in my place." For the second time that night, his body seemed to be working without his brain's permission. He met her green eyed gaze strongly but his courage started to waver as he processed his own words. All she did was smile and reach back to open her door.

"Goodnight, Steven."

* * *

But wait! There's more! Read Chapter Three! 


	3. Chapter 3

One week after the chess game found Elizabeth on a little used observation deck, looking out into space. The ship had dropped out of hyperspace between galaxies a few hours ago. She looked down at the note in her hand.

_Elizabeth – _

_We will be doing engine repairs and diagnostics for the next day or so. It's normal while the ship is still within range of Earth. At the end of the main corridor on Deck 2 is a small observation deck, if you want to see where we are._

_Steven_

That found her here. She had no part in the running of the ship, she wouldn't be missed. She'd taken Steven's advice and now stood gazing out at the stars, new constellations few else from Earth would ever see.

Since she was a child, Elizabeth had always loved to look at the stars. The constellations and the stories behind them had fascinated her. As she grew older, her time to look at the stars had diminished. But never had she dreamed she would one day fly among them, and have this type of opportunity.

She sighed and leaned against the railing, lost in thought and staring at the cosmos laid out before her, until she felt another person next to her. Turning her head slightly, she found Steven smiling at her. A smile snuck onto her face as well.

"What?" He kept smiling, and moved to stand behind her, slipping his hands around her waist.

"I've never seen you looking that dreamy before. It just isn't something I expected from you." Elizabeth leaned back against him and neither spoke again for a while, both now watching the stars. After an indeterminable amount of time, Steven broke the silence.

"Will you ever be coming back to Earth?" Of all the questions Elizabeth wasn't sure she was ready or able to answer, he had to ask that one. Taking a deep breath she continued staring out at the stars while she spoke.

"I don't know," he didn't say anything, just waited for her to gather her courage. Something in the way he held her was telling her to trust him. "I left behind a lot," she began, choosing her words carefully. "I know you've heard the rumors but I don't know what you've heard. When I came on board, I definitely had no intention of returning." Steven gently turned her around and brought his hand up so that their gazes met.

"I hope you change your mind." Her resolve was washing away as she stared into his warm chocolate eyes. He wanted her to come back. He wanted her. The emotions running through her at that moment took her breath away.

He smiled comfortingly at her, and they stood there in each other's arms for a while. Finally, Steven moved his head towards hers. She met him midway and for a few minutes each knew nothing but the other's presence

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Elizabeth heard his radio go off, and he looked apologetic as he flicked it on.

"_Colonel Caldwell, the repairs are complete and we should be able to leave."_

"Thank you. I'll be there momentarily." He slowly released her and left for the bridge.

Elizabeth turned back to the stars. As the hyperspace window opened and the starlines stretched out around _Daedalus_, she smiled. Maybe all her chances on Earth weren't gone, after all.

* * *

Reviews same as before – constructive criticism welcome, let me know what you think, don't flame the pairing. I'm trying to write and publish as much as I can before this Friday. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Spoilers: No Man's Land. Sort of.

A/N Thank you to my reviewers. I'm sorry this took so long. It hasn't been beta'd because if I don't post it now you may never get it. I also tried to make this one a little longer. Feedback appreciated, particularly in the case of grammar errors. Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Redeploy immediately"_

"_Daedalus is in no condition to fight right now!"_

"_Steven" _

"_Do you know what you're asking me to do?"_

"_I do"_

--------

_She met him outside his room. He entered and she followed._

"_Steven…" she didn't finish the sentence, because he met her eyes with resignation and pain. The guilt over her face was overwhelming, and his heart ached._

"_You have no choice," he began. She shook her head, and he took her face in his hands. "There's no other way to do this. We can't risk it." She's crying now, and the last thing he wanted was to see her like this. His radio buzzed, but he didn't answer. He didn't have to. They both knew what it meant. Her tears fell across his face as well when he took her in his arms and kissed her before slipping away._

_--------_

_No conversations beyond the necessary were held aboard Daedalus as they sped through hyperspace alongside Orion. The ships emerged, and immediately began to fire on the half-dozen hives before them. The firefight was thick as 302s and darts were launched amid the nukes and missiles._

_Steven called out orders and watched as hives burst into oblivion before them. He listened to the calls of the pilots over the radio as they destroyed dart after dart._

_He also heard the final screams of men and women as their ships blew to pieces._

_The Orion exploded into a miniature supernova after taking out two hives._

_The last hive was annihilated, but too late. Their shields were too weak. The last thing Steven saw was a bright light heading for the bridge…_

--------

Steven's eyes flew open and he was disoriented for a moment before realizing that he was not on the Daedalus. He was not fighting a wraith. Death wasn't seconds away. At least not right now.

Sitting up, he looked around. It was just a standard-issue room, his to be used when Daedalus docked at Atlantis. Normally Steven slept on the ship, but it felt good sometimes to be somewhere that wasn't a metal box. While small, at least this place had a window.

He got up, knowing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. Maybe a walk would clear his head.

He wandered down into the gate room, garnering an odd look from the guard on watch before a light going out caught the corner of his gaze. Turning, he saw Elizabeth come out of her office, eyes still on the tablet computer in her hand, looking about as bad as he felt.

She seemed to sense his presence, and flicked her gaze up to meet his. They walked down the hall, and he waited until they were out of earshot of the guard before he spoke.

"Solitaire?" She gave him a tired smile.

"Unfortunately, no. I got behind when I was gone," she closed the last report and shut the tablet down. "What's got you up late?" she asked.

"I think your insomnia rubs off," he teased her lightly and was rewarded with another smile.

"Well, at least then I'd have an explanation for why you always seem to find me when I can't sleep," she replied.

"What did you do without me?" Steven wondered aloud. It was an intentionally sarcastic remark, but something in Elizabeth's face shifted when he said it. She looked nervous and torn for a moment before she answered.

"Why don't I show you?" she questioned back, and turned down the next corridor. She was walking ahead of him now, and not looking back. Apparently she trusted that he was there, or she was trying to prevent him from seeing her face.

They started to climb a spiraling staircase, and Steven could catch brief glimpses of her expression. She looked slightly uneasy, and he wondered what on earth (scratch that, Atlantis) she could be showing him.

He didn't have to wonder for much longer, because the staircase ended and he emerged onto the roof of one of the city's tallest spires. Elizabeth was standing at the edge of the platform, apparently no longer on edge as she looked out. Walking up beside her, he said nothing, letting her take her time in describing this place.

"Did you know that the Atlantean night sky is remarkably similar to Earth's?"

"I've never seen the stars here," he admitted. "I take it you've compared them?" She smiled.

"Atlantis's position in the Pegasus galaxy and Earth's in the Milky Way are almost identical. Both galaxies are a form of spiral, and each planet is located far out along one arm. So when we look up, we see this," Elizabeth pointed out in front of them, then trailed her finger up, where a long ribbon of closely packed stars wove its way across the sky over their heads.

"I see it. The Milky Way," he said, taking in the sight.

"Not quite, but yes, that's the basic idea. And even some of the constellations are similar, if shifted in location."

"Reminds you of home?"

"I suppose so, yes. I used to sit by my window at night and stare out at the sky. As I got older, more and more people moved out near us, and the light pollution got bad. By the time I graduated high school you could barely see the Milky Way anymore. This reminds me of back then," her eyes misted over a little as she remembered her past, and Steven slipped his arm around her shoulders. She leant her head on his shoulder, and continued. "This is the other part of why I don't want to go back to Earth. The sky is still pure here."

They both fell into silence after that. Then Steven smiled. Knowing she saw the same thing, he leaned over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Make a wish." She closed her eyes for a moment, before a soft smile lit her face. She turned her face and kissed him before a yawn caught her. He grinned.

"Come on, I'll walk you back," he left his arm around her as they wandered silently through the corridors. He kissed her goodnight at her door, and she was inside before he realized that he was tired now as well. Heading back to his own room, he fell asleep quickly, dreaming of stars and Elizabeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I know how I want to end the story now, it's a matter of getting there. You may only get one more chapter after this.


End file.
